Nuestra despedida
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Yaoi. La verdad duele, ambos preferían seguir ignorándola... (HakuShuu)


Primero me gustaría saber: ¿Por qué ni Hakuryuu ni Shuu aparecen en la lista de personajes T-T? (sí, apenas me di cuenta) pero en fin. Este fic lo había escrito en un inicio, en primera persona, mas quise intentarlo de este modo y esto resultó, me siguió quedando bastante dulce xP. Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida.

**Pareja: **Hakuryuu x Shuu

**One shot**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

No importaba en que estación fuera, dentro de esa pequeña isla, parecía que eras capaz de escuchar por cada rincón el cantar del suave movimiento de los pastizales; la apacible calma que trasmitía el observar la escena del rojo atardecer, era tan agradable, que hacía que olvidara todo el rencor que aún rondaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre creyó firmemente que la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, el agua que corría libremente por las cascadas, era todo, era suficiente. Así continuaría pensando sino fuera porque para su desdicha, lo conoció. Tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguar muchas cosas, aunque por más que intentó razonarlo, no logró comprenderlo, cómo fue que sucedió.

Todos sus bellos recuerdos de ese día especial, culminaron bajo ese árbol, donde únicamente disfrutaban de la compañía del uno con el otro. Sin embargo, no podía continuar postergándolo. En el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca haciendo eco en la noche, bajo ese oscuro cielo de luna nueva; seguramente fueron peor que cualquier puñalada que el otro, pudo alguna vez recibir, tanto así que, seguramente ni siquiera pudo asimilarlo, aún si su rostro mostraba tal serenidad, sus ojos rojizos no pudieron evitar mostrar la intranquilidad de su interior.

—Yo estoy muerto, siempre lo he estado, solamente soy un fantasma que vaga en este lugar sin ningún buen motivo...

Injusto, sin sentido, una tontería: había muchas palabras para definirlo. Hakuryuu bajó su vista por unos segundos, sus blancos flequillos ocultaban sus ojos. Probablemente ya lo sabía, pero era más fácil fingir ignorancia ante la realidad.

—¿Qué... qué dices? —murmulló, manteniéndose pasmado frente a él. Relajó sus puños solamente para acercarse. Tomó a Shuu por los hombros estrujándolo un poco, como si se asegurara de que podía sentirlo, verlo, y eso para él, no podía ser una ilusión. Todas las mañanas despertaba a su lado, escuchando su embriagante voz al despertarlo con insistencia, siempre le decía que su voz era exageradamente afable y dulce para que la usara con alguien como él; eso, Hakuryuu y Shuu sabían que no pudo ser una mentira.

—Tengo que irme y no volveré —dijo con su usual sonrisa, se le daba muy bien fingir en estas situaciones y no planeaba retractarse. Comenzó a retroceder y enseguida, antes de poder dar más explicaciones, ya no pudo moverse ni un centímetro más, porque ya lo tenía estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Sabía que Hakuryuu podía ser bastante distraído, mas en esa ocasión fue capaz de percibirlo; últimamente algo no andaba bien con Shuu. Su lenguaje corporal denotaba que se alteró al notarlo, hace unas horas atrás; era ya la noche del cumpleaños del chico de ojos negros, cuando éste le mencionó que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, algo de lo que estaba consiente que con esa noticia destruiría con maestría, todos los esfuerzos que hizo el más alto, al planear su fiesta sorpresa e intentar lograr que ese día lo disfrutara, como nunca antes.

Hakuryuu no quería aceptarlo, "podía tocarlo ¿cierto? Incontables veces corrimos a la par por todo el campo de juego, hasta quedar empapados por el lodo; soy capaz de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada ocasión en que lo acariciaba, cada parte de él es tan cálida ¿Qué hay con todas esas veces?, no sé si pensaba que lo aceptaría así de fácil o sólo se marcharía sin que yo replicara mucho" gritaba en su mente.

Shuu quedó sin libertad de huir, al estar preso entre sus brazos, con un nudo que se formó en su garganta. Nunca imaginó ser capaz de olvidar su objetivo inicial que tenía antes de conocerlo, pero sí lo hizo. Jamás creyó llegar a amar tanto a otro humano como para llegar a odiarse a sí mismo, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sentía que se volvió ambicioso y egoísta al desear con todas sus fuerzas estar vivo, anhelaba quedarse a su lado... ya olvidó cuántas lágrimas derramó, cuando la culpabilidad lo embargaba; ya que es un deseo imposible y por más que lo ansiara, por el bien de Hakuryuu, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir reteniéndolo a su lado. Si le ha de suplicar una última petición, sin duda sería que lo olvidara. No soportaba ver la furia que lo inundó cuando se lo confesó, fue la primera vez que aquella expresión tan dolida apareció en todo su rostro y no había más culpable que él. En ese instante pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor decírselo desde el principio, pero cuando menos lo notó ya se había acostumbrado al sabor de sus labios, a todas sus roces, se sentía completamente culpable por ello, era un sueño tan hermoso, y sólo quería continuar soñando...

Y sí que Hakuryuu estaba enojado, pero lo peor era que no había a quien culpar, ¿al mundo? Si fuera por él, aunque se tratara de una tontería, lo seguiría hasta el infierno, pero sabía que probablemente su amante no se lo perdonaría... ¿Qué lo olvide? A la persona con quien pasó tanto tiempo a su lado, a quien le mostró todo de él, que no le pidiera imposibles; entre más lo estrechaba en sus brazos más se convencía que era una mala broma. Un débil "lo siento" escuchó que torpemente intentó excusarle.

—¡Yo no quiero una disculpa! ¡Quiero que me digas que bromeabas y te quedes conmigo! —dijo a gritos apretando más su abrazo, percatándose de que Shuu intentó corresponderlo, para que se calmara, como lo hacía siempre que lo necesitaba, pero se contuvo.

—Lo siento pero ya no...—susurró desapareciendo como el viento de su regazó. Ya no quedaba nada, mas que un vacío, Hakuryuu se tiró al piso, golpeándolo tanto que terminó por lastimarse. No había nadie cerca, así que no le importaba mostrarse débil. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de frustración. Shuu se mantenía observándolo a distancia, su corazón se estrujó y aún cuando intentara sonreír, algunas lágrimas también brotaron; a pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo que ya no llorar más. Quería quedarse con él, deseaba que pudiera continuar palpando su piel, sentirse vivo. No le apetecía para nada irse, pero sabía perfectamente que desde el comienzo no sería posible; creía que sólo lo hizo sufrir y jamás podría perdonarse por eso. Todas las noches en que dormía entre su pecho, anhelaba que este fin nunca llegara, prefería ignorarlo y seguir disfrutando aquel efímero sueño, aunque se sentía egoísta y ya no podía seguir atándolo.

A su cabeza vino aquel recuerdo, donde por quinta vez con ayuda de sus amigos, Hakuryuu logró declararle sus sentimientos de la forma más torpe posible, que claramente fueron correspondidos. Y cada día que transcurría se enamoraba más de él, de sus tonterías, de sus fallidas citas...

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, no recordaba con exactitud quien de los dos estaba más nervioso. Sin embargo, no podría olvidar aquella dulce y agresiva expresión que le mostraba, cada roce, cada caricia que intentaba darle con delicadeza pero que a veces no lograba. No olvidaría lsa sensaciones tan placenteras que le hacía sentir, los suspiros que le provocaba y que no podía callar.

A Hakuryuu siempre le costaba trabajo demostrarle lo que sentía, ya que no es una persona muy expresiva. Probablemente fue muy brusco en algunas ocasiones. Cada noche que la pasábamos juntos trataba de no perder el control al tenerlo a su merced; cada vez que decía su nombre con aquel rostro sonrojado, esas imagen quedaron grabados finamente en su memoria, aquellos dulces sonidos que soltaba con cada estocada que le daba, su deliciosa piel morena que recorría con su lengua...

—¡Shuu se que aún me escuchas! —gritó al vacío, poniéndose de pie, conteniendo por un momento sus lágrimas —. Escúchame bien... No sé lo que pienses pero yo no te odio ni podré hacerlo, aún si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y me hubieras rechazado nada cambiaría, igual seguiría amándote como ahora ¡Entendiste! —vociferó apretando nuevamente sus puños, queriendo enterrar sus uñas en ellos, destruyendo el molesto silencio. Se sentía tan impotente, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y no lo esperaba, pero sintió como lo abrazaron por la espalda, eras la calidez inigualable de Shuu.

Siempre lograba decir aquello que más deseaba escuchar en el momento adecuado —Eres la persona más idiota que conozco Hakuryuu —expresó sosteniéndolo fuerte por detrás, sin contener su llanto —. Te amo y no deseo dejarte, quiero quedarme contigo, eso quiero pero... — Sabía que no podía. La vida de un ser humano era tan corta, regla que no se aplicaba a él. Ya solamente sintió el movimiento en el cual se dio vuelta y los labios ajenos rozaron con los suyos, le costaría separarse de aquel sabor.

—¿Y yo soy el idiota? —le reclamó, separándose un poco para enseguida volver a envolverlo en sus brazos y besarlo fogosamente, tenía sabor agrio, culpa de las lágrimas mezcladas.

* * *

El barco que salía de la isla rumbo a la ciudad Inazuma estaba a punto de marcharse, el joven de cabellos blanco-azulados se hallaba ya en el puerto listo para subir en el. Dio un último vistazo a la isla que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo, no podía evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera.

Mientras que desde un muy lejano árbol de gran altura, el joven de ojos azabaches miraba con una ligera sonrisa con dirección al muelle.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión hermano? —le preguntó con tristeza la niña que apareció de la nada a su lado. Recibiendo un ligero asentir de su parte.

—Siempre continuaré vigilando por el bienestar de Hakuryuu, ya que él tiene un futuro brillante y por eso ya no lo detendré más tiempo—respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Seguramente conocería a mucha gente nueva allá afuera, tal vez encontraría a alguien mucho mejor que él, para estar a su lado. Aún así, continuaría velando por su felicidad—. Adiós Hakuryuu, gracias por todo...— expresó para que el suave viento se llevara sus palabras, mas no esperaba que casi de inmediato, una fuerte ráfaga le rebotara en el rostro regresándole el mensaje.

_—No seas tan cabeza dura, ya te lo dije, esto solamente es un hasta pronto Shuu..._

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
